


Lefou’s Protection

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: French Revolution, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Protectiveness, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Villeneuve refuses to be part of any more riots
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Lefou’s Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Villeneuve was safe for the most part from the rest of the world and its problems. The years of being forgotten helped to keep it off of most maps of France. Adam’s entire side of the family was forgotten, protecting them from those who wished to stamp out any remaining blood members of Louis’ family.

Sometimes sans-culottes made it through and found Villeneuve. There were not as many as would have been if Lefou had not dealt with the first group that had come through. One or two at a time at the most. They were usually only passing through and with some help from Agatha they forgot all about the village they had seen on their travels.

There were still however those few who made it through with wicked intentions in their hearts. These people needed a firmer hand to be dealt with. Lefou and the other war veterans were more than willing to oblige.

“Shhh shhh. C'est bon. C’est bon! Tout ira bien. Respirez pour moi. Stanley, please…” Lefou held Stanley’s face between the palms of his hand, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that threatened to continue falling down their cheeks.

The couple were in one of the back rooms of the tavern, hidden out of sight and hearing as Stanley wept and trembled. Lefou had pulled them into the room as soon as he saw their hands start to shake, fingers flexing. “Stanley,” he whispered.

“Did you hear what he was saying?!” Stanley choked out.

“I know.”

“He was so proud of drowning that woman and her children!” Stanley’s voice cracked, threatening to choke them as they struggled to breathe.

“I know.”

“He called them weeds! Little weeds of rebellion that needed to be crushed! They were  _ children _ , Lefou! All they did was speak out against the slaughter of those nuns that lived near them! He made her watch them drown first! Such small children and he just..!” Lefou silenced them with a kiss. Stanley let out a weak sob but slowly controlled themselves, bowing their head as they parted. “I’m sorry,” they whispered. “I just...what if more of them come? What if they try to hurt Jeanne-Marie?”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Lefou promised. He perked up when he heard three soft taps on the door and he nodded to himself before turning back to Stanley. “I have to go deal with something,” he said. He stroked the back of Stanley’s hand, glad that he had at least stopped them before Stanley started to dig. “Why not go and see how Père Robert is upstairs? He’s been up there since that man came here.”

Stanley sniffed, nodding their head a little. “We could pray for them,” they murmured. “Those small children and their maman…”

Lefou smiled sadly, stroking Stanley’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I’m sure Père Robert would like that. Now go on. I’ll be back once my business is finished,” he said.

They stepped out of the room together. Lefou found Tom waiting for him and he smiled faintly, standing beside him as Stanley climbed up the stairs to the room where the village’s priest had been hidden away. “Ready?” he asked once Stanley was out of sight.

“They should be done with the first few rounds about now,” Tom agreed. He led Lefou out through the back of the tavern, noting with a raised eyebrow the way Lefou nonchalantly picked up a bread knife from a table along the way. 

Dick had his foot firmly planted in the chest of the man who had caused Stanley’s distress. Several other men of the village stood around him, faces grim and knuckles red from just being used. The sans-culotte had come to the village quietly enough. It was when he had gotten a few drinks in him that he started to proudly talk about the hunts and executions he had been apart of. 

A man who proudly spoke of such things had no place in Villeneuve.

Lefou’s eyes flashed dangerously as he pressed the bread knife against the man’s throat. “We all served in the army. We have all seen  _ real  _ battle in our lives. Not some priests or nuns...nor pregnant women and their babies.  _ Real  _ battles! Cannons and bayonets and gunfire! Screams and wails as limbs are removed by the enemy or by friendly medics trying to save lives!”

He tilted his head just so, smiling now. “I was a medic,” he said. “I know how to use all kinds of knives. This bread knife is a little dull but can get the job done just as well as a scalpel or sword. Did you know, during one battle some Portuguese mercenaries slipped into our camp to slaughter our wounded? It was just me and a few other medics with our heavily wounded.”

For a brief moment he remembered the rage he had felt when the armed men had forced their way into one of the medical tents. None of these men could fight or protect themselves. They were hurt and weak. These mercenaries had no right to try and butcher them like pigs. Lefou had only had a scalpel with him that day but it had been enough to further cement his name of “Lefou” among the other medics who saw him slaughter their wouldbe killers, protecting the camp.

Dick and Tom shared a look between them. Lefou had a dangerous look on his face. It was something they were all too aware of thanks to their time serving with him. “Lefou?” Dick gently offered, pulling him back to reality.

Lefou blinked but caught himself. He nodded at Dick in gratitude. “You’re going to leave our village. Now. And you are never going to speak of it again. I’ll know if you do and if I find out...I know how to show a man most of his intestines before  _ allowing _ him the mercy of death.” He smiled brightly, teeth flashing charmingly at the other. “Understand?”

The man nearly ran out of the village without his horse. 


End file.
